


Of Physics Exercises and Fallen Angels

by saintfrania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of kinks, Actually it is and it’s called dacryphilia, Author decides to blatantly ignore canon for personal reasons, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Is ‘crying kink’ a thing? cause Iwaizumi has it, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Our boys are in their twenties and they live together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, This is just pure filth so, handjobs, they’re so in love it’s disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrania/pseuds/saintfrania
Summary: “H-Hajime… Hajime-”“Yeah?”“Can you- will you fuck me? Please?”It’s tempting, but the feeling of Oikawa’s throbbing dick through Hajime’s volleyball shorts all the way back from Seijoh gave him an idea that he can’t just ignore now.So he tells him: “No, I won’t,” allows him to protest with his breathy, needy sounds like the brat that he is, and slips his hand inside Oikawa’s pants. “Shhh,” He curls his calloused fingers around his boyfriend’s hardening cock, gives the base a firm stroke as Oikawa pants wetly on his neck. “Remember the first time I touched you like this?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 408





	Of Physics Exercises and Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Everything is pretty much explained in the tags. Iwaizumi reminds Oikawa of the first time he touched him while he’s giving him a handjob and they get reaaally into it. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

It amazes Hajime how Oikawa manages to always be making some type of noise, even if he’s got his mouth shut. Right now, for example, he’s humming a song that sounds dangerously similar to Lover by Taylor Swift, as he’s working on an exercise for Hajime’s physics class. As soon as Hajime declared that he was giving up on it, _what the hell is this shit and how the fuck do I resolve it_ , Oikawa pushed the book he was reading aside and latched on his favorite activity: make Hajime’s life easier. 

And objectively Oikawa has looked better, of course: he’s a mess of limbs right now because he’s so fucking tall he can never get comfortable on the floor, he’s wearing a pair of faded volleyball shorts that used to be Hajime’s and an old, baggy t-shirt and you’d have to point a gun at him to make his majesty go out in those clothes, and he keeps humming that stupid Taylor Swift song. He’s seen Oikawa dressed in a suit, in jeans, he’s seen him wearing a polo and sweaters and even a blazer and yet… Oikawa sprawled out on the floor of _their_ apartment, concentrated on an exercise that Hajime should be doing instead but he’s both such a caring and a smart motherfucker that it’s effortless for him, wearing Hajime’s shorts back from Seijoh that he refused to get rid of and keeps on using only around Hajime, stuttering that _stupid_ song every time Hajime’s grip on his hair tightens… forgetting all about objectivity, Oikawa’s never looked better than now. 

“Hey.” 

“Hmm?”

Hajime doesn’t give him a verbal answer, just stops stroking his hair and grabs him by his armpits instead, ignoring his yelp of surprise to manhandle him in the position Hajime usually wants him: between his legs.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to see how you do it,” Hajime lies, pressing Oikawa’s back against his chest and straightening his own against the couch. Oikawa might be taller than him, but he always feels tiny when he’s wrapped up in Hajime’s arms, and it’s so hot that it punches the air out of Hajime’s lungs every single time. Once they’re comfortable, thighs pressed together and Oikawa’s hair tickling Hajime’s neck, Oikawa goes back to the exercise while using leverage on his knees, but doesn’t resume his humming of Lover. “You’re so smart.” 

Oikawa shivers and it doesn’t surprise Hajime, he’s a sucker for praise after all and now every word Hajime says to him is spoken directly into his ear. Hajime takes advantage of the fact that Oikawa can’t see his face and grins, satisfied. 

“You’re smart too, you’re just lazy.”

“Am I?” 

Oikawa nods distractedly. “Wait, you meant smart or lazy?”

“Smart.” 

“Oh no, I was just being nice.”

Hajime has to force himself to not laugh at that, Oikawa is breathtakingly beautiful _and_ brilliant, he doesn’t get to be funny too.

“Careful.” 

He chuckles in a way that’s been making Hajime’s heart constrict like fucking junior high, sighs and rests his head more firmly on Hajime’s shoulder and keeps on scribbling symbols that make zero sense. 

“I’m not going to pass this class.” 

“You won’t if you convince yourself of that.”

Hajime groans but knows that he’s right. And he doesn’t want to, like, put the blame on innocent people or whatever, but he can’t exactly concentrate when he’s breathing in Oikawa’s expensive cologne, the one that Hajime got him for his birthday. Oikawa is, undoubtedly, the horny one, but there are days when everything that he does will make Hajime feel lightheaded with want. And today is one of those days.

Hajime wets his lips and presses a kiss on the exposed juncture where Oikawa’s neck meets his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm skin against his mouth. Suddenly he’s sixteen again, overwhelmed by the need to claim that soft, pale skin with his teeth. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, knuckles going white from how hard he’s clutching at the notebook in his hands. “Don’t leave marks, the team…” 

Hajime grazes the skin with his teeth, uses his tongue just to make Oikawa feel it but doesn’t apply enough force to leave a mark. Oikawa is soon writhing in his arms, Hajime sees how he subconsciously begins to open his legs a little so he tilts his head to suck Oikawa’s earlobe into his mouth. “You’re so easy,” Hajime mumbles as Oikawa moans and lets the notebook fall from his hands to reach behind him for Hajime’s hair. “You just need me breathing in your ear and you’re done for, aren’t you?” 

“Hajime…” 

“I bet you’re hard already,” Hajime goes on, his own dick twitching uncomfortably in his pants. Oikawa nods, hides his face against Hajime’s neck like he’s embarrassed to admit it. “No need to be shy, baby. You know it drives me crazy when you get eager.” 

Oikawa nods again, vigorously this time, Hajime isn’t sure if it’s because he actually agrees or because he’s urging Hajime to touch him. Oikawa may be quite the talker in his daily life, but during sex their personalities switch. It’s not like Oikawa becomes quiet, on the contrary -and unsurprisingly- he’s a screamer, Hajime’s pillow princess. But he does get incoherent and it takes him an inhuman effort to formulate sentences that don’t involve him begging desperately for cock, meanwhile words roll off Hajime’s tongue like he’s memorized every script ever written for porn movies. It’s just easy for him, to talk to Tooru, to guide him through, to boss him around…

Tucking one hand securely behind Oikawa’s knee, Hajime uses his new grip to force his legs even more open, then guides his other hand to where his boyfriend is hot and waiting for him. 

“See?” Hajime asks and squeezes Oikawa’s clothed dick for good measure, making him whimper. “So fucking easy.” 

“H-Hajime… Hajime-” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you- will you fuck me? Please?” 

It’s tempting, but the feeling of Oikawa’s throbbing dick through Hajime’s volleyball shorts all the way back from Seijoh gave him an idea that he can’t just ignore now.

So he tells him: “No, I won’t,” allows him to protest with his breathy, needy sounds like the brat that he is, and tugs Oikawa’s pants down. “Shhh,” He curls his calloused fingers around his boyfriend’s hardening cock, gives the base a firm stroke as Oikawa pants wetly on his neck. “Remember the first time I touched you like this?” 

Oikawa’s hips stutter at his words, Hajime feels forced to drop his thigh in order to grab his hips and hold him down. 

“Tooru,” He hopes that his voice comes out more stern than aroused. “I need you to be good for me, okay? Can you do it?” 

“Yes, yes,” Oikawa breathes out and Hajime is so in love with him that he might throw up, loves him so much it’s borderline unhealthy. “I’m your good boy.” 

“You’re my good boy,” Hajime agrees easily, only because he knows Oikawa loves to hear that, and sets a torturing slow pace with his hand. “Do you remember, then? The first time I touched you?” 

“Ah, y-yes,” Oikawa punches the word out and his hold on Hajime’s hair tightens. “Please-” 

“You were so hard for me, your cock was drenched in precome and we’ve only been making out,” The memory has Hajime burning under his skin, he can vividly remember his seventeen year old self trembling as he took Oikawa in his hand for the first time, remembers how he had to bite his tongue to not moan as he wondered how someone else’s dick could feel that good against his palm. “You were so _loud_ , too. Almost got us in trouble, remember?”

Oikawa groans, starts leaking precome just as Hajime’s thumb reaches the head of his cock. “Yeah, I had to cover your mouth with my hand. Just like this,” Hajime trusts his demeanor will be enough to keep Oikawa’s hips in place, because he has to let go of them to silence his boyfriend’s pretty, filthy mouth with his hand. Oikawa’s sharp intake of breath makes Hajime’s heart pick up its pace. “My parents were downstairs, but you didn’t care about that, did you?” Hajime’s stroking becomes faster, just a little bit, and he can’t take his eyes away from his movements on Oikawa’s wet dick. “It felt like I was asphyxiating you, but you just couldn’t shut up, even with my hand covering your mouth.”

Oikawa is making all kinds of noises with his throat and even through his nose, Hajime can’t wait for him to cum all over his fingers, can’t wait to milk that beautiful cock until Oikawa cries from overstimulation. “You came so fast it took me by surprise, remember?” Oikawa does the best he can do to nod his head against Hajime’s hold. “That was years ago, and I still can make you come that fast. Can’t I?”

Oikawa’s next noise sounds painful, like a sob, so Hajime uses his hold on his face to make his boyfriend look at him. He looks like a mess already, cheeks tinted red and eyes filled with tears. Hajime knows Oikawa better than anyone else in this world, knows exactly when Oikawa’s features mean ‘stop’ and when do they scream ‘more’. He doesn’t have to ask, he just knows, and he gives his boyfriend exactly what he wants: faster. Pleasure makes Oikawa’s eyes roll back into his head, urging Hajime’s hand to move even faster. “That’s it,” Hajime says, and it comes out as a moan. “That’s it, baby. Do you like it?”

Oikawa manages to bite Hajime’s palm, nods his head so quick and so much it’s probably dizzying. Hajime wants to hear him properly, wants to hear his whimpers and his grunts and his begs without his hand muffling them, but this is really fucking hot.

“You’re leaking so much, are you close?” Oikawa makes a sound of agreement, hips chasing the rhythm of Hajime’s hand. Hajime lets him have it, he’s about to do something that’ll make him scream in desperation anyway. “You’re doing so good for me. Letting me bring you to the edge like this, just with a hand on your cock. Letting me cover your mouth, too. You’re such a good boy for me.” 

Oikawa’s entire body is now vibrating in Hajime’s arms, Hajime drops his head to press open-mouthed kisses on the feverish skin of his neck. His fingers hurt from the way Oikawa keeps nibbling on them, and the muscles of his right arm are pulling uncomfortably from how quickly he’s jerking Oikawa off. It doesn’t matter, though. He keeps going. “God, you’re so beautiful.” Oikawa _mewls_ , Hajime can feel the erratic beating of his heart all the way through his neck. “Are you gonna come for me? You gonna make a mess on my hand just like you did that day?” 

Oikawa’s cock is hot and pulsating, Hajime sees his toes curling and knows that it’ll be over soon. He’s waiting for the last signal though, wants to push Oikawa as far as he can go. “You came so much, that day. You just couldn’t stop cumming… it was like you were waiting for me since forever, like you had never been satisfied until I finally put my hands on you.” 

When Oikawa’s dick throbs, Hajime is waiting for it. He closes his hand around the base to prevent him from coming, uncovers his mouth just to hear him cry out. And that he does, Oikawa’s frustrated yell is music to Hajime’s masochistic ears. 

“No, no no no no no no,” Oikawa babbles as he tries to get Hajime’s hand moving again, but it doesn’t even budge, his now free one is holding Oikawa’s hips down again. “No, please, _please_ -”

“Shhh, baby,” Hajime whispers against his neck. “I’m only making this more intense for you, okay?” 

**“** Hajime-” 

“Besides, I’m not sure you’ve earned it yet,” Hajime usually thinks that Oikawa is annoying when he whines, because he tends to do it when Hajime refuses him something he doesn’t even want that much but can’t have his boyfriend saying ‘no’ to him, but now? The way he’s whining now, panting and body shaking with spams… Hajime wants to devour him, and so he pleads: “Look at me.” 

Oikawa does it, immediately, confusion dancing in his watery eyes at Hajime’s sudden change in his voice. “Show me just how badly you want to come.” 

Oikawa opens his mouth, but Hajime catches it with his own before he can let any word out. Oikawa’s tongue is warm and pliant, Hajime sucks on it to elicit his boyfriend’s usual delicious hums. “Not with words,” Hajime whispers against his mouth, pecks his lips and then his jaw and then his neck and then he’s slipping his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth again because he can’t help it when it’s right there. Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind, he’s into making out as he’s into Hajime pounding him onto next year. “Not with words, baby,” He repeats once he finally pulls off. “You know how. Let me see.” 

Oikawa doesn’t hesitate. Just like Hajime said: he knows. Knows exactly what to do to drive him fucking crazy, and is willing to give it to him whenever Hajime asks for it. He must have done something right, to be blessed with this angel-shaped demon that will drop to his knees if Hajime does as much as look in his direction. 

Tears start falling from those pretty, chestnut eyes. Oikawa’s expression is always open and raw when he cries, and a fucked up part of Hajime’s brain automatically translates the image to the blood that gathers in his own cock.

Hajime sighs dreamily, can’t believe that the person he’s got in his arms is not only real but also his. He’s sure he’s in front of a fallen angel, God must have been mad at Oikawa for being so beautiful and smart and kind and just so absolutely perfect that he cut his wings off and expelled him from heaven.

“So pretty,” Hajime says, moves his hand up to catch a fat tear with his thumb. Oikawa sobs, making more tears to form and roll down his porcelain skin. “So goddamn pretty, baby, Jesus. You’re going to be the death of me.”

Oikawa is such a good boy for him, so Hajime starts jerking him off again. He doesn’t bother covering his mouth this time, he wants to hear it all. 

“Ah, ah- yes,” Oikawa chants, hips chasing Hajime’s brutal pace. “Fucking hell, Hajime. You’re so…” 

“I’m so what?” 

“Ngh, so _hot_ ,” Hajime notices Oikawa is trying to look at his cock being milked through unshed tears and decides to put him out of his misery, kisses his eyes and then proceeds to wipe them with his tongue. When Oikawa screams in pleasure, despite how objectively gross that was, Hajime falls in love with him all over again. “Please, please-”

“Ready to come?” 

“Ah, yes, _yessss_ ,” He hiccups, digging his nails impossibly deep into his own thighs. Hajime can feel how it stings, how it burns, sees a tease of blood drawing under the tip of his boyfriend’s fingers and almost comes untouched. “Please don’t stop, please let me come- Hajime, please!” 

“I’m not going to stop,” Hajime promises, hypnotized with the amount of precome that’s currently soaking Oikawa’s cock and his own hand. “Relax, baby. It’s gonna be so good for you, you’re going to come so much…” 

Driven by his guttural moans, Hajime takes one of Oikawa’s hands in his and guides it to his ballsack. “That’s it- play with yourself. Let me see, come on.” 

Oikawa complies, full on crying at this point, holds his balls in the palm of his hand and squeezes gently. Hajime groans at the sight, tries to pump his cock even faster. 

“I-I’m gonna-”

“I know,” Hajime shushes him, sees him trace with his fingers the line up the crease between his balls and his inner thighs. “Just keep doing that, keep making yourself feel good, come on.”

Hajime knows exactly what to do to tip him over the edge, so he waits until the first splash of cum and tugs on his boyfriend’s pubic hair. 

The sound that rips off Oikawa’s throat doesn’t sound like it came from a human, which reinforces his theory of Oikawa being Lucifer. Hajime doesn’t stop stroking and Oikawa just doesn’t stop coming, aftershocks attacking his body as Hajime holds him and whispers praise in his ear.

Oikawa is murmuring thanks after thanks and Hajime’s heart skips a beat, works him through his orgasm until he’s completely spent, until he hisses from overstimulation. 

“Holy fuck,” Hajime breathes out, finally removing his hand from Oikawa’s softening cock, relishing in the exhausted hum of agreement that he gets in return.

He almost can’t wait for his boyfriend to recover and feed him his own cum. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this pretty please leave me kudos and comments ❤️


End file.
